


A Normal Cursed Day

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 31 Days of HQ Halloween [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: “You then found an old ring with an ancient inscription in it and thought hey, this seems like a good thing to put on my finger.”





	A Normal Cursed Day

“So let me get this straight,” Daichi was pressing his forefinger and thumb into his closed eyes, face pinched in obvious strain as he took a deep breath. “You went into the forest, which I  _ expressly forbid _ -” Shouyou flinched back but couldn’t deny that’s what happened. “Then you went into the abandoned shrine, which I also  _ expressly forbid _ -” Shouyou had been around Daichi to know when to stay quiet, though his instincts were screaming at him to try and explain himself but Daichi barely paused to let Shouyou open his mouth before he continued on. “You then found an old ring with an ancient inscription in it and thought hey, this seems like a good thing to put on my finger.”

The entire room was completely silent, which was a near miracle given who was in it. Even though the majority of the occupants knew Daichi’s ire was not aimed at them they knew better than to speak up. Ryuu shifted restlessly, his instincts to defend his junior and his old loyalty to Daichi battling it out in his head. Hitoka looked ready to pass out from the tension. 

“Did I get that right?” Daichi dropped his hand to stare down at Shouyou, who squirmed under that heavy regard. Daichi hadn’t been a soldier in a long time but no one would mistake that he had led armies with the power radiating off of him at that moment. “Does that about sum it up?” There had been more to the story than that but Shouyou couldn’t deny that those were the events that had happened earlier that day.

Shouyou regretted bringing the problem to Daichi but quickly dismissed those thoughts. If there was anyone who would help Shouyou it was Sawamura Daichi, no matter how angry he was at that moment.

“Dumbass, I told you not to put it on.” Tobio hissed. Shouyou forgot his fear and guilt as he spun to face off with Tobio once more.

“Do you want to fight!” Shouyou shouted because he couldn’t really deny that Tobio had told him not to put it on. Shouyou didn’t even really remember the process of putting it on, or why he had gone out there in the first place. The forest was terrifying and as a person who did his best to avoid terrifying places, he tended to keep a respectful amount of space between him and the forest. One moment he had been walking along, running an errand for Koushi and the next Tobio had been yelling and there was a ring on his finger and a surly looking ghost floating around him.

“Oi Shou, what did I tell you about picking fights with bigger people?” Ryuu spoke up.

“Everyone is bigger than him.” Tadashi turned red when Shouyou gave an offended gasp. “I-I’m sorry! That came out wrong!” Tadashi began spewing apologies, bending at the waist as Ryuu and Yuu leant against each other as they laughed loudly. Hitoka’s hands shook as she held them up, trying to calm everyone down but looking like she was about to pass out. Tobio muttered something insulting, or at least Shouyou assumed it was insulting considering he couldn’t really hear, so Shouyou started shouting insults to the best of his ability.

“Asahi why are you smiling?” Koushi asked as Daichi bowed his head, shoulders rising with sudden tension.

“I’m imagining I’m anywhere but here.” Asahi said peacefully.

“Alright.” Chikara clapped his hands together, catching everyone's attention and silencing the room. “Do you have a name?” He asked into the sudden quiet, looking over at the looming ghost.

“Tsukishima Kei.” The ghost muttered after a long pause where he tried to stare down the unflappable Chikara.

“And what, may I ask, does the ring do to the wearer?” Chikara questioned. The ghost, Kei, frown deepened as he stared hard at the ground.

“Hey punk, he asked you a question.” Ryuu rolled up his sleeve and flexed his bicep.

“Oh dear.” Hitoka looked even more nervous.

“Tanaka I don’t think you can beat up a ghost.” Koushi looked like he was trying not to laugh. Daichi’s shoulders were near his ears, his body held taught.

“Is that a challenge?” Chikara grabbed the back of Ryuu’s shirt as he tried to stomp past him.

“No.” Asahi whimpered.

“Yes.” Koushi smiled gleefully.

“Suga stop instigating fights.” Daichi finally spoke up. “Kiyoko, please-” He motioned to the nervous wrecks in the form of Yachi Hitoka and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Kiyoko ushered both out of the room, speaking quietly of soothing teas. “Ennoshita.” Chikara nodded, slipping his arms under Ryuu’s armpits before dragging the cursing man out. Hisashi and Kazuhito ushered Yuu into following along.

Shouyou swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. Daichi didn’t mind yelling in front of everyone but he only cleared out a room when he was really angry.

“How much time do we have?” Daichi’s dark eyes turned towards Kei, who hovered next to Shouyou. He didn’t look nervous, not like most who found themselves under the other mans tough scrutiny. But he no longer looked quite as comfortable.

“Until the next blood moon.” Kei mumbled, looking away.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Shouyou asked, shifting nervously until he could hide behind Tobio a bit.

“Obviously the rings cursed and we have until the blood moon to remove it before it kills you.” Koushi stated, his easy smile not matching his words. 

“Oh.” Shouyou let out a relieved sigh. “Is that all?”

“What do you mean is that all? The ring is going to slowly suck the life out of you and when the moon turns completely red you’ll die.” Kei snapped. “I knew you were an idiot when I first saw you but I severely underestimated how much of a complete simpleton you were.”

“Hey!” Shouyou punched through the ghosts stomach.

“I’m incomporal, what part of that don’t you understand?”

“Probably the incomporal part.” Koushi stated, which was true enough.

“Suga you’re making things worse.” Asahi said quietly, which earned him a punch to the arm from Koushi a chop over the head from Daichi. “Why?”

“I don’t get you people at all, aren’t you worried?” Kei asked. There was a flash of something in his eyes as he glanced at Shouyou, perhaps it was guilt or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Shouyou’s part.

“Of course we are, this is no place to raise a baby.” Daichi groaned as he ran a hand over his face. “Maybe it won’t be as bad as it was the last time.”

“Considering the last time half the building burnt down, a demon was summoned-” Tobio frowned deeply at that, arms crossing as he looked away. “And Tanaka nearly died it couldn’t really get any worse, could it?” Asahi wondered hesitantly.

“You forgot we nearly went to war with Bokuto’s tribe.” Koushi pointed out helpfully.

“I don’t want to be a baby again.” Shouyou pouted.

“You act like one now so it’s not like there will be much a difference.” Tobio said, earning him a glare from Shouyou.

“Hinata is a phoenix, even if he dies it’s never very permanent.” Asahi said to Kei who had been looking increasingly confused and angry.

“Okay let’s leave our fearless leader alone before he brings out his sword and starts threatening us all again.” Koushi shooed everyone towards the back of the store. “You should go visit the cats, they know all about curses don’t they?”

“Absolutely not.” Daichi denied it immediately.

“Fine, we will all just watch helplessly as Hinata slowly withers and dies because you’re too stubborn to get over your hurt feelings.” Koushi shrugged as if he didn’t care.

“Is it going to be painful?” Shouyou asked in a small voice. Daichi sighed.

“I’ll go talk to Kuroo.” Daichi grumbled.

“Funny, I never named anyone.” That earned Koushi a half hearted glare but the angelic man was already moving on. “Tsukishima, wasn’t it? I think you’ll enjoy our little family. You know I wonder if we put your ring on Tanaka what would happen considering he’s already dead.”

Shouyou followed them, leaving it up to Daichi to figure things out. Even if the ghost was surly, argumentative, and mean he was also kind of cool and maybe he could go haunt Terushima Yuuji. Not anything too bad, just a couple sleepless nights for a little bit of payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to challenge myself so I'm just stealing the Inktober prompts!
> 
> October 1st, 2019 - 1. Ring


End file.
